geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave is an extremely difficult demon level by Cyclic and verified by Sunix. Its difficulty is relevant to Bloodbath. Being 2 minutes 1 second long, it is about 8 seconds longer than its rival, Bloodbath. The original level by Cyclic has since been removed. It is the hardest demon in Geometry Dash. Sonic Wave is considered to be one of the hardest possible levels in Geometry Dash ever created, and the hardest possible Nine Circles level. It's much harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings and clumsy passages. Currently, there are three players close to beating this level: Aurorus got 91%, Riot 96%, and Mefewe 98%. On November 25, 2016, Sunix became the first to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream with roughly 35,000 attempts, and published it, where it gained a demon rating, but not a feature. The level is currently #1 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix for auto-clicking, he failed however and after 3 days of constant abuse from the community announced he was dropping the subject due to very limited and unreliable evidence. On December 15th, Superex became the first person to beat Sonic Wave after Sunix verified it. He beat it after about 13,000 attempts. BlassCFB beat Sonic Wave on December 23rd after 21,000 attempts. Acharne beat Sonic Wave twice on January 5th after around 50,000 attempts. He beat it the first time without recording, and failed at 93% in the process of re-completion. Gameplay The level starts off with a very difficult cube with moderate tricks and crucial timing. After the cube, the player enters a very difficult ship sequence, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a nearly impossible (still possible) wave. It features many gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with two long series of spikes to avoid in anti-gravity and several fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, but far easier cube where the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and saw-blades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Cyclic's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. Trivia *The level was initially rated and featured, but was un-featured a minute later. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, which supposedly was a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *The original level was light blue and featured a UFO and ship part. Cyclic cut multiple copies to show the level. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 64%-100% using a start position in Sonic Wave Infinity. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes) *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, practiced Sonic Wave. ** He says that it's harder than Bloodbath. ** Riot has completed 39-100% on his version of Sonic Wave Infinity, decorated by Viprin. His high score on the remake is 72% before it was handed to Cyclic and Riot went back to practicing the original version. ** Mefewe has completed 28-100% on Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. His high score on the remake is currently 55%. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speed-hacked the second version, but he has beaten the 64-100% wave part legitimately once. * Sunix later updated the level for 2.1, fixing the infamous bug at the second cube segment that allows players to skip 2 blue orbs and continue, and making the speed portals at the "GG" message quadruple speed, as opposed to the old triple speed. The buffs however were removed in a second update. * Acharne and Sunix are the only people so far to beat Sonic Wave more than once. Records Category:Extreme Demons Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:2016 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:User Created levels